En el claustro de la noria
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto para Scripturiens. Proyecto 1-8] Ken huele a cedro blanco, Miyako no sabe vestirse y ese día será perfecto. Perfecto.


Reto de Proyecto 1-8.

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **En el claustro de la noria**

 _Para Scripturiens_

* * *

Miyako ya sabía que ese día iba a ser perfecto. Lo gritaba todo: lo gritaba el sol que pegaba en su cabeza a través de la ventana, lo exclamaba su casa vacía y lo fundamentaba el baño con burbujas que se había dado por la mañana. Porque un día que empezaba tan bien no podía cambiar a media tarde, era inconcebible. Ese sería un gran día.

Ken la pasaría a buscar; se vendría desde Tamachi especialmente para recogerla en la puerta de su casa. Con suerte, Iori y Takeru no los verían. No le preocupaba que chismosearan o que le hicieran bromas cuando volviera: le preocupaba que se sumaran a su salida. ¿Era muy egoísta de su parte querer pasar una tarde con Ken _a solas?_ Ya se lo podía imaginar: él la tomaría de la mano, le diría _Miyako-san_ , se sonrojaría cuando ella apretase su brazo o se acercara más allá de la sana distancia que el agarre de mano generaba y ella le sonreiría al mundo mientras pasearan por las callecitas europeas del siglo XVIII de Venus Fort. Se sacarían fotos que ella compartiría en sus redes sociales y con Mimí se reirían de las escandalosas admiradoras de Ken.

Sí. La tarde sería perfecta.

Mucho más cuando, quince horas en punto, Ken tocó la puerta de su casa. Inmediatamente después del sonido sintió su perfume, sobrio y de madera, nada llamativo, completamente único. Miyako nunca podría asociar a alguien más con el olor a cedro blanco.

Apretó su falda lisa contra sus piernas, controló en el espejo de cuerpo entero del pasillo que estuviera planchada.

―Miyako-san ―saludó Ken, y ella se sintió morir porque tan simple saludo no podía sacarle corazones de su propio corazón, ¡no podía!

Esa tarde sería perfecta. Perfecta.

.

.

Lo mismo seguía pensando Miyako mientras Ken, quien conocía Europa, le contaba acerca de sus paseos por _Alsace_ , pronunciaba él, y mucho más lindo, _Lorraine_ , arrastrando esas letras intermedias y abriendo tanto los labios que ella debía recordarse que no, no le estaba sonriendo, _le estaba hablando_ , y que lo mejor era prestarle atención. Ken decía que Venus Fort era una muy buena imitación, y Miyako no tenía idea pero quería que él siguiera diciendo _Lorraine_ y por eso no dejaba de preguntar.

―¿Tienes en mente regresar pronto a… a… cómo se llamaba?

―¿ _Alsace_? ―preguntó Ken, inocente.

―No, no… la otra…

―¿ _Lorraine_?

―Sí… esa… ―sonrió, así como sonreía él cuando pronunciaba.

―No lo sé, Miyako. No he ido en muchos años.

Y él no lo dijo, pero Miyako sabía que él recordaba que había visitado esos lugares con Osamu.

―¿Y tienes fotos? ¿Fotos para mostrarme? ―Lo único que Miyako quería era prenderse de su brazo y acercar la punta de su nariz a su mejilla; solo para escucharlo mejor, claro.

Pero no se animaba.

―No tengo fotos digitales ―lamentó―, deberíamos buscar en casa los álbumes viejos… ―Ken se sonrojó, Miyako lo notó y sonrió, sonrió porque ese día era _perfecto_ ―, si quieres, ya sabes… uno de estos días en que vayamos hacia allá, ¡puedes ir con Daisuke cuando salen de la escuela! lo sabes, ¿cierto? ―tartamudeó.

Miyako pensó que, si fuera alguien más y no ella misma, lo habría besado en el cachete. ¡Por lindo!

―Me encantaría ver esas fotos… no sé si alguna vez iré a Europa. Creo que debo contentarme con Venus Fort.

Ken desvió su mirada del camino para verla a ella, para mirarla. Miyako también lo miraba, como había estado haciendo todo el tiempo, mientras él se ponía nervioso y cuando rememoraba a su hermano.

Él evitó cruzarse con sus ojos, más bien, observó su rostro. Porque Ken no sabía qué contestar.

―A mí me gustaría volver… algún día ―murmuró―. Aunque… no quisiera ir solo ―susurró, bajando la voz.

―¡Vayamos juntos, entonces! ―exclamó, contenta, y Ken pensó que, aunque él muy bien no sabía qué era lo que se _suponía_ que debía contestar, lo había hecho bien.

Luego Miyako lo tomó de la mano.

.

.

―La noria… la noria se ve desde la casa de Hikari ―dijo Miyako, apuntando al enorme juego que se alzaba a varios metros de ellos―. No has estado en casa de Hikari, ¿cierto?

Ken negó con la cabeza, aunque lo cierto es que suponía desde antes, por la ubicación de la casa de los Yagami, que efectivamente la veían desde allí.

―¿Alguna vez te has subido?

Ken volvió a negar con la cabeza, aún observando la enorme mole de metal que empujaba a las personas, alto y más alto, más y más alto…

―¿Ken? ―La pregunta de Miyako lo devolvió a la tierra, alejó su cabeza del aire, de allá alto, alto, alto, donde terminaba la noria.

―Lo siento, Miyako-san. No he observado la noria tan de cerca antes, lamento haberme distraído ―se disculpó, ofreciéndole una leve referencia.

Miyako podría haberse desmayado de emoción en ese momento.

―Decía que me gustaría subir.

―¿A la noria? ―Miyako no notó el sutil palidecer de Ken―. ¿No has subido antes?

―Yo sí, pero… decías que nunca la habías visto tan de cerca, es porque nunca has subido, ¿cierto?

Ken se llevó una mano a la frente, inconscientemente, y apretó con fuerza un punto en el centro. Miyako, preocupada, se paró delante suyo hasta forzarlo a frenar su caminar.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó, asustada.

―Por supuesto. ―Ken sonrió y alejó su mano de su frente―. Lamento haberte preocupado. Fue tan solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. ¿Quieres tomar un helado?

―¿No vamos a subir a la noria?

Ken intentó volver a caminar, pero Miyako no se había corrido de su lugar delante de él y había repreguntado antes de que él tuviera tiempo de indicarle la _gelateria_ italiana a pocos pasos de ellos.

―¿Tomamos un helado primero? ―preguntó, evitando volver a apretar el punto central de su frente.

Miyako no contestó. Lo observó, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, sin entender.

―¿… De verdad quieres subir a la noria ahora? ―preguntó, cansado. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su frente pero, en un movimiento disuasivo, se acarició los cabellos.

―Podemos comer helado después, ¿no te parece? Aún es temprano.

―Está bien. Está bien… ―suspiró; enseguida tosió, para disimular―. Vayamos a la noria ―aceptó.

.

.

―Hay cabinas de cuatro y de seis personas ―explicó Miyako mientras hacían la cola. Había vuelto a agarrar su mano y hasta se había pegado a él (o tal vez, él se había pegado a ella, Miyako no estaba segura), tranquila por saber que entre tanta gente nadie se daría cuenta―. Aunque ya que no vamos a ir solos, lo mejor es la de seis personas, ¿no te parece?

Si bien Miyako no lo decía abiertamente, él entendió que ella quería evitar pasar un mal momento si algún conocido los veía solos dentro de un espacio tan reducido. Por el contrario, si estaban acompañados de otros cuatro desconocidos, hasta se podría pensar que habían ido en grupo.

A Ken sin embargo en ese momento no le preocupaba, para nada, el _qué dirán_ de los demás: Odaiba era grande y este era uno de sus atractivos turísticos más importantes, era francamente improbable cruzarse con algún conocido. Y ya sus padres sabían que Miyako era su novia, y viceversa. Le generaba ternura la preocupación de ella, porque sabía que Miyako en realidad quería protegerlo a _él_ , que era el menor y el único conocido de los dos.

Y Ken sabía perfectamente que seguía pensando en estas cosas para evitar pensar en la noria, porque el punto de dolor en el centro de su frente ya se había expandido hacia los costados y en cualquier momento comenzaría a sudar o a respirar con dificultad.

Como si le leyera la mente, Miyako apretó sus dedos, largos y pálidos, y le sonrió de costado. Cuando Miyako sonreía de costado, el ojo que él veía chisporroteaba por el sol e inmediatamente sentía un sacudón en su estómago.

Y se olvidaba de todo lo demás.

Y ya habían pagado los tickets y estaban a muy pocas personas de subir, muy pocas personas, tan pocas personas que Ken no terminaría de pensar en eso antes de llegar, porque ya estaban ahí: ya estaban llenando su cabina con cuatro niños más pequeños que ellos dos, y ya estaba sentándose junto a ella y chocándose los pies con los de los niños y sí, parecían dos _baby sitters._

―¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Dónde están sus papás? ―preguntó Miyako, aunque no esperó la respuesta de los niños: volvió su atención a Ken―. Takeru me ha contado que cuando volvieron de… ya sabes ―indicó con un leve gesto de cabeza la presencia de los niños―, se tomaron solos el metro y algunas personas los pararon porque eran muy pequeños.

Ken asintió pero no pronunció palabra. Recostó su cabeza contra el grueso vidrio que lo separaba del vacío, apretó el cinturón de seguridad y soltó la mano de Miyako: o enseguida comenzaría a apretarla.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó, preocupada. Acercó su cuerpo al de él y apoyó una mano en su cara, para obligarlo a mirarla―. ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

―Sí… si, es eso ―respondió, aunque no era verdad, del todo.

Era cierto que le dolía la cabeza. Pero no era un dolor a priori sino a posteriori. Sabía que cerrar los ojos solo haría que Miyako se preocupase, _de verdad,_ pero el _de verdad_ necesitaba cerrarlos, apretar su cabeza contra el vidrio y quedarse quieto, estático, inmune al balanceo de la noria. Debía controlar su respiración, contar las exhalaciones e inhalaciones y respetar los segundos de cada una, a rajatabla.

Miyako le agarró la mano. Él quiso soltarse, pero ella no lo dejó.

―Ken… la verdad es que me estás asustando. Si no abres los ojos no podrás ver el paisaje…

―A mí lo que me gusta es sentir el movimiento, Miyako-san, más que ver el paisaje… por eso cierro los ojos. Para no distraerme.

―… está bien… ―aceptó, dubitativa. Los niños a su alrededor saltaban en sus asientos e indicaban a los gritos los puntos de la ciudad que aparecían a la vista a medida que la noria, muy lentamente, se iba acercando a su altura total de ciento quince metros―. Supongo que, entonces, tampoco quieres que yo te cuente lo que veo…

Ken cerró el puño que ella le sostenía, en un vano intento de hacerle una caricia.

―¿Sabes qué? Eso estaría… estaría perfecto ―sonrió, sin abrir los ojos.

Y Miyako comenzó. Que la bahía, y la torre de Tokio, y el puente Arco Iris, y la casa de Hikari… y Ken escuchaba, escuchaba con atención e imaginaba en su mente esos edificios y lugares que tan bien conocía. Pero a medida que ella hablaba, y describía, describía tan bien que podría trabajar de guía turística, el empezó a v _er_ ―en su mente― los edificios _desde arriba._

Porque aunque Miyako fuera dulce y le hablara, y esos niños gritaran y animaran el ambiente, _él estaba dentro de una noria. Y muy alto en el cielo._

Solo le tomó un segundo perder la concentración y autocontrol que creía había conseguido bajo el influjo de las palabas de su novia. Su rostro palideció, el conteo de sus respiraciones se le fue completamente de las manos, adquiriendo un ritmo de Fórmula 1, y empezó a transpirar. No había forma de que Miyako no se diera cuenta.

―¡Ken! ―gritó, asustada. Él debió abrir los ojos―. ¡Te está pasando algo! ―Los niños hicieron silencio, inmediatamente.

―No es nada ―mintió.

―Mi hermana tiene miedo a las alturas y se pone así cuando vamos a casa de mi abuela que vive en un octavo piso ―opinó, muy serio, uno de los pequeños.

―¡¿Tienes miedo a las alturas y no me lo dijiste?! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ―exclamó, desesperada, mientras intentaba sacarse su cinturón de seguridad―. ¡Maldición! ―protestó, porque este se había trabado―. Eh, digo… lo siento, niños… ―murmuró, tapándose la boca.

Ken estiró su brazo hacia ella y le quitó la mano de la boca. La miró a los ojos. Esta vez sí, a los ojos: ya no al rostro.

―Miyako-san ―susurró―. No tengo miedo a las alturas.

Ella dejó escapar la respiración que había atesorado desde el momento en que él sostuvo su mano. Y aunque parecía que todo estaba bien, comenzó a llorar.

―¿Y entonces? ¿Acaso estás enfermo, tienes un problema en el corazón? ―lloró. Uno de los niños lloró con ella―. ¡Tenemos que apurar esta cosa! ―gritó, volviendo a luchar con su cinturón, y también con su corazón que no paraba de latir.

―Miyako-san ―volvió a decir, esta vez con los ojos cerrados―. No es la altura. Es… es el encierro. Así que, aunque te comuniques con los guardias, deberé estar encerrado hasta bajar. Por favor, no llores ―pidió.

―¡¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ―Se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo descartable que encontró en la diminuta cartera que portaba con ella. También le ofreció uno al niño que la acompañaba en la desesperación.

Ken no contestó.

.

.

Los guardias de la atracción no demoraron en conseguir a los paramédicos del centro comercial. Lo recostaron en una camilla, le tomaron el pulso. Le preguntaron si necesitaba oxígeno, lo que él negó. Le secaron el sudor, le tomaron la presión y luego, le preguntaron a Miyako si ella necesitaba ser atendida, tal vez internada. Si alguna vez había tenido ataques de pánico.

Miyako negó con la cabeza, dejó de llorar. Se sentó en el piso, junto a Ken. Le tomó la mano y le preguntó a los profesionales si debía seguir un tratamiento, tomar medicamentos, hacer algo divertido o volver a su casa inmediatamente.

―Me parece que lo más importante es que se tranquilice, señorita. No puedo dejarla al cuidado de su amigo en estas condiciones.

―¡Pero estoy tranquila! ―protestó, levantó la voz.

―Está tranquila ―intercedió Ken―. Esta es ella tranquila.

El paramédico sonrió. Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su ambo y escribió algo en ella antes de pasársela a Miyako.

―Entonces, señorita ―dijo―, este es el número de un centro donde pueden acercarse a averiguar. Por la claustrofobia y por el manejo de los nervios. Si llegase a tener un ataque de pánico, no le gustará nada.

Miyako asintió, tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en su carterita. Volvió a limpiarse los ojos.

Pero luego sonrió.

―Nunca pensé que sufrieras claustrofobia, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Lo lamento tanto.

―Son… secuelas ―susurró, seco. Ella sabía que él no quería profundizar. No insistió.

―Hoy me cambié de atuendo tres veces ―dijo Miyako, sorprendiéndolo―. Quise vestirme como Mimí, para llamar la atención. Pero no le pedí ayuda, porque era _mi_ cita. Y al final, descarté esas ideas y me decidí por ser más yo misma… mi yo imperfecta.

Ken la miró con sorpresa. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir.

―¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ―preguntó―. ¿Tengo que decirte que eres muy bella así como estás, que no necesitas inspirarte en nadie ni cambiar tu vestimenta usual? Porque si es así, Miyako-san, yo… ―murmuró, nervioso, atropellado.

―Estoy compartiendo un dato personal, un dato mío ―lo interrumpió―. Sé que no es algo muy profundo, pero es algo que me daba pena que supieras. Ken ―le sostuvo ambas manos, lo miró a los ojos―, no quiero que nunca, pero _nunca_ , sientas pena por decirme algo. ¡Jamás te hubiera obligado a subir! ―lamentó, sollozando de vuelta―. ¡Me siento tan tonta!

Volvió a llorar, fuerte, ruidosa, triste. Se abrazó a Ken, ella misma, aunque estuvieran a la vista de todos los pasantes.

―Miyako-san… ―susurró él. Despacito, muy despacito, en su oído. Casi como si estuviera cantándole una canción de cuna.

―¿Me prometes que vamos a ir a esta clínica? ¿Juntos? ―pidió, separándose intempestivamente y mirándolo con tristeza―. Puede ser nuestra… nuestra… ―tartamudeó, no encontrando la palabra justa.

―¿…Secreto? ―preguntó, dudoso.

―Bueno… no es la palabra que buscaba, realmente. Pero si te parece…

Ken sonrió. Le besó la mejilla, justo donde la tenía salada. Ella se separó, nerviosa. Luego, sonrió.

―¿Me ayudas a pararme, o te ayudo yo? ―preguntó Ken.

Es que, honestamente. Estaban los dos, ahí, en el piso y a pocos metros de la noria más turística de la zona y una de las más altas del mundo. Arrodillados en el suelo, como niños de primaria jugando a las canicas. Un poco abrazándose, un poco llorando, un poco robándose un beso, otro poco sonriendo.

Que imperfecto su día perfecto.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas** : Palette Town es un conjunto de locales y centros comerciales en Odaiba, Japón, dentro del cual se destacan Venus Fort, un centro comercial que recrea ciudades europeas del siglo XVIII, y la noria de 115 metros de altura que se ve desde casa de Hikari y Taichi en varios momentos de la serie.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
